


【影日】[ABO][R18]看那咖啡杯目眩

by minihershiuh



Series: 遊樂園 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 這些小細節都讓日向再一次意識到beta果然在alpha與omega的「正常」間格格不入，但影山緊握著他的手，給了他安全感，日向忍不住靠上了影山的肩膀。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 遊樂園 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【影日】[ABO][R18]看那咖啡杯目眩

**Author's Note:**

> →《直到跳下旋轉木馬》後續，請務必先看過前文  
> →對話很多  
> →整篇都很鬧  
> →最後R18，請斟酌點閱  
> →文末NOTE同樣有非典型ABO的設定，如果擔心有閱讀困難，可先參照

「飛雄你們要在上面待多久啊，翔陽不用回家……嗎……」

影山美羽，懷疑自己打開門的方式不對。

「姊姊我呢，對你跟日向同學交往沒任何意見，不如說非常歡迎。」

「……」

「……」

「說話啊，還是覺得我不夠格表示意見，要下樓找爸媽？」

「不行、嘎啊！」

「姊姊大人拜託不要！」

日向直接磕頭，還抓著隔壁的影山一起磕，用力過猛直接把人的頭撞向地面。美羽默默看著已經為此打起來的兩人，但她不曉得這是真吵還是假借衝突之名的調情。

「你們要打情罵俏到什麼時候？」

「打……」

「……俏？」

「是我的不對，我不該用成語，我們可以談正事了嗎。」

打從心底擔心這兩個笨蛋的未來，但美羽知道現在不是被牽著走的時候，她決定單刀直入進入主題。

「雖然現在社會很開放，但我還是覺得、」

日向心頭一緊，果然beta還是不行嗎

「這種事還是等家裡沒大人再做吧，而且要記得鎖門啊。」

結果完全是不同的方向。

「不是啊！」

「我們才沒有！」

「我一開門就看到小翔陽都被壓在地上了啊！」

「我我我只是親、親親到缺氧而已！」

「呆、呆子！你在在在在說什麼！呆子！呆子！」

日向滿臉通紅結結巴巴地解釋，影山也被他影響而跟著口吃。

「你們交往一段時間了吧，接個吻就這樣？」

「不！我們沒交往！不對！我們交往了……交往了吧？」

「呆子！你不想跟我交往嗎！」

「我才沒那樣說！笨蛋山！」

「不要罵我！呆子！」

「你才罵我！笨蛋！」

「我還是下去找爸媽好了。」

「「對不起！拜託先不要！」」

兩人同時磕頭了。

「是說姊姊大人。」

「請說。」

日向終於順過了呼吸，並想舉手發言，得到了美羽的允許後便戰戰兢兢地開口：「我是個beta，影山跟我交往真的沒關係嗎……？」

「呆子你還在說這種、」

「飛雄。」

影山飛雄，沒被允許發言，才站起身又正座回地上。

「我不會在意，爸媽也不會在意，而且飛雄這種個性別說beta了今天就算是個alpha願意接受他我們也會謝天謝地。」

「……」

影山飛雄，覺得委屈。

「而且還是小翔陽，我們就更放心啦，飛雄就交給你了。」

「喔、喔……」

一種進度超前的錯愕感，但影山家這邊是沒問題了……吧？至少可以確定有姊姊這個友軍在，那麼就只剩下自己家了，怎麼搞得好像要結婚見父母了一樣……

「不過今天還是不准你住下來。」美羽搖搖頭，顯然還沒從開門時的衝擊完全回復過來：「而且畢竟爸媽都在家……」

「我我我本來就沒這打算！」

「沒有嗎！？」

「原來你有嗎！？」

「好了快送日向回家吧！」

眼看兩人又要吵起來，美羽當機立斷趕緊把人推出房門。

「我回來了。」

「你回來啦，今天比較晚喔。」

「嗯……媽、爸，我有很重要的事情想問。」

「……怎麼了。」

平日呆呆傻傻少根筋的兒子突然嚴肅起來，日向家的雙親也不禁繃緊了神經，日向夏則跟著裝模作樣地在一旁正座。

「如果……我是說如果喔，如果有beta跟alpha在一起，你們怎麼看。」

「……」

「……」

面對雙親的沉默，日向連吞嚥口水都覺得艱難，手心不住地冒汗。

「你跟飛雄交往了？」

「為什麼會知道！我明明什麼都沒說！」

「飛雄哥哥！」

這孩子的未來真令人擔憂，日向的雙親不禁悲從中來。小夏的年紀還小，倒是不懂他們在說什麼，聽到關鍵字就急著反應。日向的父親不想讓情況太混亂，就帶著小夏先離開現場了。

「翔陽。」

「在。」

「你也長大了，這是你自己決定的事，那我們就不會說什麼。」

「是……」

「不過，雖然alpha都比較早熟，可以的話那種事還是希望至少等你們都成年……」

「才沒有！為什麼每個人都這樣啦！」

日向出聲抗議，但隨即想到不久前影山的態度──如果影山真的在某個天時地利人和的日子提出邀約，自己肯定不會拒絕──頓時覺得反駁得心虛了，所幸母親並沒有察覺到日向這點小心思。

「還有、」母親接著說，語氣與神情都正經起來，日向明白這次真的要談正事了，又開始緊張。

「媽媽跟爸爸……雖然爸爸現在不在這邊。我們從來都不覺得性別是問題，你們一定也是很喜歡對方才做出這個決定的吧。」

日向堅定地點頭，唯有這件事他可以抬頭挺胸地回應。

「但是，生理的差異是你們不得不面對的。」

「……」

「不能逃避飛雄畢竟是個alpha，你必須比omega、甚至比alpha更了解alpha，飛雄也必須對你坦承alpha的一切，唯有這樣才能你們才能互相支持，你明白吧。」

母親話裡的蹊蹺讓日向瞪大了雙眼。

「什麼、時候……」

「畢竟是大人啊。」母親無奈地笑了：「我跟爸爸其實以前就討論過了，看著你們這樣子真的讓我們滿擔心的。」

……一直以來，真的給自己上了太多枷鎖了。美羽姊姊也好，爸媽也好，小夏大概也是，都不覺得alpha與beta之間有什麼問題。身邊的世界太溫柔了，日向察覺眼眶又開始發熱了，今天要哭幾次才夠啊。

「既然alpha和beta不是問題，那是該面對alpha與beta了，對吧。」

視線開始模糊，日向用袖子用力抹了抹臉，抽泣著點頭。

「我媽昨天這樣跟我說。」

「其實你回去後我姊也拉著我跟爸媽講一講了。」

「結果怎樣。」

「……他們說你配我太浪費了。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈痛！不要打我！」

「是你笑得太誇張了呆子！」

隔天一早，兩人在社辦邊換衣服邊閒聊，這是再平常不過的日常，但同時在室內的人總感覺這對話有哪邊不太對勁。

「對了，既然這樣，那你今天放學後陪我去醫院。」影山國王下了諭令：「前天把針用掉了，那是管制品，要醫生的處方箋才能拿，順便做身體檢查。」

「那你放學後的練習跟隊長請假了嗎。」

「我掛的是黃昏診，練習後再去，你跟家裡說一下。」

「好。」

「不好意思，抱歉打擾一下。」

烏野現任的家長，也是唯一壓得住這群問題兒童的緣下，終於忍不住開口了，其他人在心裡大聲叫好，同時不動聲色地豎起耳朵仔細聆聽。

「他們倆個昨天做了吧，說出來就覺得噁心。」

結果是月島開口了。

「我不是我沒有你不要亂說！」

「月島你個混帳！」

影山和日向兩人同時轉身並激烈反駁，連緣下的手僵在半空都沒察覺。

「我們昨天只有、只只只、只有、」

「呆子！呆子！講這做什麼！」

「被被被誤會的話就不好了啊要要要澄、澄什麼才行！」

「呆子你連話都講、講噗好、」

「哈哈哈哈影山你咬到舌頭痛！你又打我！你又打我！」

「是你不好！呆子呆子日向呆子！」

「你們能不能安靜。」

社辦瞬間靜默。

能擔任烏野排球社隊長的人都不會是泛泛之輩，緣下也繼承了澤村大地該有的魄力，一句話就讓兩隻嘴雜的小烏鴉安分跪下正座，不想掃到颱風尾，要八卦也等之後再說，除了當事者與監護人外的所有人紛紛逃離社辦，連引爆炸藥的月島也全身而退。你之後給我等著瞧，怪人組合不敢當場發難，只能默默地咬牙切齒。

「你們開始交往了？」

兩人乖巧地點頭。

「不會影響社團吧？」

兩人猛烈地搖頭。

「好，那我們可以去練習了。」

兩人困惑地抬頭。

「怎麼？難道你們更想被罰跪？」

「「我們去練習了！」」

二話不說衝出社辦。

在這之後又被纏著問了很多事，月島則從頭到尾都躲得遠遠的。雖然想抗議不久前在社辦的口不擇言，但後來想想能走到這一步多少也是拜他所賜，就決定不跟他計較。

排球社並沒人對alpha與beta交往有什麼偏見。西谷更是直言不諱：「仔細想想你們沒在一起才奇怪吧！」引得眾人齊聲同意，畢竟不管交不交往，之前也早就是移動光害了，現在不過是再多了塊交往中的牌子，相處上根本沒有差別。過去之所以不當兩人有這層關係，大抵都是因為日向的態度，三不五時就以beta的立場去調侃影山的alpha身分，如今細想那就是一種欲蓋彌彰，也佩服月島居然可以察覺到。

兩人倒是對這兩天來進展得過於快速而感到有些無法負荷，突然間就告白了、突然間就交往了、突然間被家人認可了（雖然日向家的情況是日向自己的問題）、突然間在社團公開了。他們甚至開始混亂那接下來是不是應該要配合進度跟全校宣布，但直接被烏養教練踩了剎車要他們冷靜下來，武田老師也對他們進行深入的衛教──等等為什麼連烏養教練與武田老師也知道了？

晨練結束後，日向一到教室就被班上唯一一個alpha的女同學拉到一邊去說悄悄話。「你跟影山交往了？」她直截了當地問，日向瞬間紅了臉，根本藏不住。女同學嗤嗤發笑，悄聲說：「如果沒打算公開那最好請他收斂一點，你現在身上都是他外激素的味道啦！」一聽到這話，日向驚恐地舉起袖子聞了聞，但beta根本不可能聞得到，便又被女同學調侃了一番。她好心地用自己的除味噴霧給日向噴了滿身，一片水氣讓日向覺得有些冷，打了個噴嚏。

課間時日向對影山轉述了女同學的話作為抗議，影山居然老實地道歉了。今天早上測量內激素時數值已穩定下來了就沒再吃藥，但還是黏了阻隔貼以防萬一，所以味道是昨天擁抱時附著上去的。影山家只有他一個alpha，日向家與社團全是beta，自然沒人察覺到。而犯人雖然不是有意為之，但也刻意不說。

日向想起之前谷地幫他惡補時說到的──alpha會將外激素纏繞在目標身上，藉此宣示主權──這混帳，昨天還對我說什麼不想被當作alpha，結果還不是鑽了beta聞不到的漏洞，做壞事被抓包難怪會這麼老實，日向扯著影山的臉頰，後者完全不敢還手。

唉，不過這就是昨天母親說的「要更了解alpha」吧。都已經搭上了，這就是他們未來必須磨合的地方了。

放學練習也結束後，兩人一起到了大醫院報到。影山掛的是alpha與omega的專門科，日向當然從沒踏進這診間通道過，還因beta的身分而一度被護理站擋在走廊外，是影山告知才得以陪診，候診時也被不少人投以側目。這些小細節都讓日向再一次意識到beta果然在alpha與omega的「正常」間格格不入，但影山緊握著他的手，給了他安全感，日向忍不住靠上了影山的肩膀。

診間的醫師到底是見過世面的人，對日向這隨診的beta並沒感到太多訝異。影山與醫師對談流暢，應該相當熟識了，日向靜靜聽著他們的對話，也發掘了許多影山不為他所知的一面。

這是影山第二次使用針劑，上一次口服藥無效是在國三，日向立刻就明白那次是什麼原因。這不禁讓他感到愧疚，雖說是誤會，但自己確實讓影山痛苦到堪比那次的心靈創傷。但也同時感到一絲喜悅，因這代表影山是多麼地看重自己。

「再補一支針給你備用喔，然後啊，嗯……兩年內兩次，頻率不算低，你內激素滿容易被情緒影響的，也有可能產生抗藥性了，那有必要進行濃度檢定來開更適合你的處方，下次易感期不要吃藥喔，要收集數據，這邊是試紙以及抽血針管，待會讓護理師教你用。」

醫師飛快地敲鍵盤，一旁的護理師也開始準備醫師所交代的物品。

「不行，如果週期沒亂，我下次易感期在一月初，那時候要打春高。」

「啊，預選突破了？恭喜。」

「是的，謝謝。」

「那這邊有omega的香味片，你拿回去聞一聞這幾天就把檢定做完好了，有沒有什麼喜歡的口味？」

只見醫師一邊從櫃子裡拿出一盒物品一邊說著，語氣隨口到像是在問晚餐要吃什麼一樣地自然。

「……那什麼鬼東西！」

「你是第一次看到這個？啊確實外激素抗拒訓練要等高三才開始，你才高二。沒關係就當提早體驗反正遲早要碰到的嘛，而且機會難得喔，omega聞到飽欸。」

「不需要！我才不要被路邊的omega的外激素誘發易感！」

「才不是路邊的，捐贈者都有登記在案的。」

「不是那個意思！」

「啊，我知道了。」

醫師看向陪診椅上坐立不安的日向，恍然大悟：「放心，這不是劈腿，我相信你男朋友可以理解的。」

然後拍了拍影山的肩膀。

日向羞愧到掩面，影山發誓如果不是從小被這醫師顧到大所以知道他的為人，不然早就去投訴了。

離開醫院時影山手上提著一袋檢驗用品，日向手上也拿著一包……香味片。日向自然是聞不到，其實這是密封袋所以理論上影山也聞不到，但看向那包的眼神像是在看什麼洪水猛獸。

「……我不會介意啦。」

「你不介意我介意。」

日向試圖安撫影山，但影山暴躁得很，不給安撫。日向原先還有些挫敗，想著如果是omega的話這時就能用外激素安撫發怒的alpha了，但隨即想到這原本就不是他能做的事，也不是影山期待他能做的事，便立刻打起精神，並朝影山屁股來一腳。

「你幹嘛啊呆子！」

影山勃然大怒，但日向只是盯著他看，不打算回話。看著這樣的日向，影山也知道自己理虧在先，做了幾次深呼吸後總算讓脾氣穩定下來。

「……抱歉。」

「我不要你道歉啦。」

「……喔。」

兩人在夜晚的道路上手牽著手，年末的宮城氣溫之低，每說一句話都噴出陣陣白煙，耳際與鼻尖紅通通的，影山按捺不住吻了吻日向的額頭，日向被突如其來的舉動稍微嚇到，但並沒有推開對方。

「跟我告白的omega、」影山低聲但清晰地說著，日向也認真聽著。「說話的時候都會散發外激素。」

「之前那個學長嗎？」

「他那個是發情了，濃度特別高，但平常alpha與omega原本就或多或少會散發一些味道，情緒激動的時候會變濃，不太能控制，但沒發情或易感的時候誇張，不會誘發週期。」

難怪就算不是易感期，影山也沒少用除味噴霧。

「所以，你被告白的時候，都聞得到那些omega變濃的味道？」

「對。」

那也難怪會對香味片抗拒了，畢竟早就聞到不想聞了。日向想起昨天影山確實說過「每天都被迫聞一堆味道」。

「不過如果要做醫生說的濃度檢測的話，你還是得聞吧，不然沒辦法進入易感期啊。」

「唔……」

影山又露出厭惡的表情，是真的相當抗拒啊。

「不然、那、那個啊……」日向有些支支吾吾：「beta真的沒可能誘發alpha嗎……」

握著自己的手突然收緊了，日向偷偷瞄了一眼影山，看到他耳根不自然地發紅，這讓他有點小得意。

「聞……聞聞看？」

昨天也有類似的橋段，只是狀況是反過來的。

「……回家再說啦。」

「喔……」

隔天，影山向教練與老師告知周末後要請假，一般來說易感期通常會持續三到五天，影山挑了周末的時間，這樣就可以少請一點假。

日向原本想住影山家，但被兩家人甚至是影山本人駁回了。易感期的alpha情緒不穩定，出於安全考量，不可能讓照護alpha經驗為零的日向留下。日向體型又小，影山如果真的獸性大發只怕是無法反抗，即使家裡有其他人在也不能保證不出事。

這讓日向十分不甘心，他不久前才看過影山因為易感期時脆弱不安的模樣，身為戀人卻不能陪伴在他身邊，實在太令人難受了──雖然他承認自己還帶有想多看一點這樣的影山的私心。情緒不穩，可能是易怒，可能是纖細敏感，還可能會哭……會哭著撒嬌的影山！幾輩子都不曉得能看到一次！我想看啊！被襲擊也沒關係啊讓我看看嘛！

說做就做，自己什麼沒有，但行動力絕對是一等一的。

不准我留宿，但沒說我不能白天來訪吧。

週六上午，日向在影山家門口按著電鈴。他還知道影山家裡的人都為了不驚動到alpha的易感期而出門去了，現在只有影山飛雄一個人在家。他也知道就算影山不准他來，但只要自己站在門口，影山最後還是會乖乖開門的。

門果然打開了。

眼前的影山黑著一張臉，但臉色倒是很正常，完全沒有易感期應該要有的樣子，這讓日向有些疑惑，但還是先鑽進了門裡。

「你來的正好，我需要你。」

「嗯……嗯嗯？」

日向一進門，影山就突然抱住他，寬厚的大手輕撫著他的背，還微微顫抖，雖然早就做好了覺悟才過來的，但日向並沒有料想到會在玄關就進入正題。

「影、影山等等，房間、是不是應該要去房間……」

「對，要去房間。」

太好了，看樣子還有理智，第一次果然還是想要在平常一點的地方，日向鬆了一口氣。

「這個給你。」

「……嗯？」

[系統提示]日向翔陽 得到 一 罐 除味噴霧！

「……哈？」

「還有這個。」

[系統提示]日向翔陽 得到 一 個 垃圾袋！

「……影山飛雄同學？」

「我進不了我的房間了，你去我房間，把那鬼東西──我是說香味片，有一小包已拆封的，丟進垃圾袋裡綁好，然後把整個房間噴得徹底一點。」

「……」

日向現在是真的很困惑，但他不知道要如何開口才不會讓問問題顯得太蠢，所幸影山還不至於在這時候惜字如金，很迅速地開始解釋狀況。

「前天醫生要我挑香味片的時候我沒看仔細就隨手拿了一包。」

影山扭過頭，眉頭都皺在一起，語氣間滿是絕望。

「正好跟那個變態的味道一樣……」

他的好男友毫不猶豫地掙脫了懷抱朝樓上衝去。

日向連第二罐除味噴霧也噴乾後，影山才小心翼翼地踏進房間，腳步輕得像是裡面埋了地雷。beta聞不太到外激素，所以不曉得是不是確實清除乾淨了，但看影山從剛進門畏畏縮縮到後來放鬆了身體癱在床上的樣子，味道應該是都散去了。

「我以後會好好看使用說明書……」

笨蛋難得發出了痛改前非的聲明，日向也在心裡一同默默發誓，他自己就算了，要是害到影山他以後有幾條命都不夠賠。

「我大概有半年都不想碰草莓牛奶了。」

「居然是草莓牛奶……」

這也算是一種風評被害吧。

日向下樓將垃圾袋及空罐處理好又上樓，看到影山改成了仰躺的姿勢。他坐上床緣，撥了撥影山的瀏海，輕柔的動作弄得他發出滿足的嘆息，轉了下頭用臉頰蹭了蹭日向的手指，撒嬌的意味濃厚。雖然還沒進入易感期，但日向已經被撩到想立刻投懷送抱了。

「還好嗎？」

「頭還有點暈……」

稍微測了下額溫，體溫甚至比平常還低，還冒了些冷汗。香味片不只沒起到誘發的作用甚至引起了反胃，想必連醫生也始料未及吧。

影山拉了拉日向的袖子，明白他的意思，日向便躺上床，鑽進影山的懷裡。影山小聲說了句不是這方向，讓日向翻了個身，從背後抱住他，鼻尖貼上了日向的後頸。啊啊，前幾天確實問過他的，要不要聞聞看。

「……聞得到嗎？」

有些期待但又怕聽到否定的答案，日向戰戰兢兢地詢問，脖子被一道道的呼吸弄得有些癢，環在自己腰上的手又收緊了幾分。

「有，很淡……」

「這樣啊……」

很淡，那大概是沒什麼效果吧……

「但我很喜歡。」

爆擊。

日向現在就想轉身吻上身後的人。

「……變濃了。」

「真的假的！」

前天說到外激素的話題時，是有說過濃度會因為情緒而上升，原來並不是alpha與omega限定嗎！

「那、那我聞起來是什麼味道？」

「嗯……」

似乎是很難解釋的味道，影山停頓了會兒後才回答。

「……曬過的棉被？太陽的味道。」

「……哈？」

這可真是……有夠微妙的味道。

「beta的味道通常都比較平淡，我爸媽、還有姊姊的都是。」影山慢慢說著，磁性的嗓音在耳邊迴盪，弄得日向不太好，亂七八糟地想著濃度是不是會因為這樣而持續上升。

「他們的是泥土、樹葉還有小石頭的味道。」

而自己是陽光。

影山書卷味的，我是陽光，這不代表曬一曬就不會發霉了嗎，覺得有趣。對影山來說，比起草莓牛奶那種甜美的味道，自己樸實無華的太陽味，反而讓他更喜歡嗎。一股喜悅從心底湧上，讓日向心思有些走神，但在濕潤的觸感滑過後頸時又將他拉回了現實。

「你在幹嘛！」

「嗯？」

影山居然在舔他的脖子！

「alpha只會對alpha的外激素有敵意，beta應該沒問題……我在想舔一舔或許可以讓濃度再上升一點。」

「你至少先問過我讓我做好心理準備！」

「你過來的時候就做好了吧、」環在腰間的手突然抽離，肩膀被壓往床鋪，日向回過神來時影山已經居高臨下看著自己：「心理準備。」

這讓日向總算想起自己此行的目的。

「……也是有弄到一半時進入易感期的情況。」

影山沒騙他，他做過功課。固定周期以外的便稱為假性，浸淫在外激素濃度過高的環境或當事者情緒高度亢奮時，都有可能進入假性發情期或易感期，香味片也是為了方便達到這效果而存在的東西。

事到臨頭突然有些害怕，要被吞吃入腹的恐懼爬上心頭。

日向逃避似地閉上眼等待，卻遲遲等不到影山下一步動作。疑惑地睜開眼，影山就低下身環抱住他，並小聲地道歉，說自己不是有意嚇到他的。烏黑柔順的頭髮在耳邊輕輕磨蹭，搔得日向連心裡也在發癢。他伸手拍了拍影山的背告訴他自己沒事，這讓影山加大了抱著他的力道。

明明交往還不到一星期，兩人接吻的次數卻早已數不清，體育館的角落，樓梯間，車棚，一有機會就耳鬢廝磨，而今則在床上，十指交扣，唇碰著唇，舌尖抵著舌尖，輕咬著嘴角，滑過齒間，連呼吸也被絞碎。

兩人的衣物都被彼此褪去，轉眼間便坦誠相見。影山的手撫摸著日向的身體，並在逐漸泛紅的肌膚上留下一個個輕吻。日向的腳頂上影山已逐漸昂揚的器官，並用膝頭磨蹭火上加油。明明雙方都是第一次，但卻都熟悉地不像第一次，是按捺已久的渴望衝破了那層名為羞澀的皮囊吧，現在他們都只想將對方最私密也最不堪的那一面為自己而開。

十二月的冬季室內溫度也不足十度，但他們都不覺得冷，甚至還覺得房裡的溫度越來越高。你好香，影山的手撫弄著日向的，因為落在耳邊的這句話讓日向直接繳械，濁液沿著影山手臂肌肉的線條向下流，那舉出無數顆美好舉球的手此刻顯得淫穢不堪，日向沒忍住抬頭舔了一口，爾後就被拉開、按住了後腦杓，被吻得七葷八素。

可以咬你嗎，不會弄痛你的，讓我咬一口。影山的語氣聽上去是那麼急躁，但手上的動作仍十分溫柔，日向悶聲著應和，下秒後頸便又像剛剛那樣被舔上，然後一股刺痛傳來。影山騙他，但又沒騙他，確實不算痛，他沒咬得太用力，只是用著門牙與犬齒在皮膚上──更準確來說是腺體上──磨蹭。beta的外激素濃度真的不夠，日向完全不覺得自己能夠滿足或誘發影山的易感期，但他確實讓影山興奮起來了。

手指鑽進了他的體內，但beta不像omega可以分泌出那麼多潤滑的體液，日向體內太乾澀了，這讓他痛到出聲。影山立刻將手抽了出來，又親了親後頸，摸了摸他，向他道歉。日向喘著氣說他有準備東西，影山一伸手就把靠在床邊的包包拉了過來，從裡頭倒出了潤滑劑與保險套。

手指再一次進入體內，有了潤滑劑的協助，這次很順利地深入到剛才到不了的地方，談不上舒服，但也說不上痛，日向扭著腰試圖讓自己適應異物入侵身體的不適感，卻無意間讓指尖碰到了那過分敏感的地方，喊出甜膩的呻吟。影山立刻就掌握了狀況，一再戳弄著，日向被快感逼到頻頻求饒。

但這還只是開始，仍遠遠稱不上正戲。下身發出難堪的水聲，黏膩的軟肉吸附著增加的手指，似已做好容納歡愉的準備，日向全身癱軟，影山的早已脹到發疼。預告了一聲得到恍惚的允諾後，便急躁地戴好保險套、撞入與自己相比過於嬌小的身體。

日向那瞬間痛到發不出聲音。影山的太大了，被進入的地方火辣辣地疼，但應該是沒受傷，影山不會讓他受傷的。影山低頭吻他，一手撫摸著痛到疲軟的器官，一手用拇指輕輕磨著被撐平的皺褶，想讓日向放鬆下來。

實在太痛了，他沒想到會這麼痛，影山的撫慰起不了太多作用，日向推著影山肩膀，嗚咽著說不要了，他討厭這樣，要影山放過他，不想再繼續下去了。他自己也知道事到如今不可能停了，但還是止不住啼哭。

直到溫熱的水滴落在他臉上，他才恢復了些微的理智。

日向睜開雙眼，看到影山紅著眼眶，咬著唇，淚水撲簌簌地掉。他緊抱著日向，用著滿是汗水與淚水的臉緊貼著日向的臉，抽泣著道歉，要日向別討厭他，別拒絕他，但與嘴裡求和的話相反，下半身反而毫不留情地開始抽送。這也讓日向發出一連串斷斷續續的叫喊，聲音悽慘到簡直覺得喉嚨裡發出的聲音不是他自己的。

影山的動作已沒有方才細心溫柔的模樣，既粗暴又霸道，但身體逐漸習慣，也開始從這樣的性愛中得到快感，叫喊也從淒厲轉化成了黏膩的呻吟。日向被翻了個身，以背對的姿勢被深深進入，影山的胸膛整個貼上了他的背，好燙，像是燒起來了的熱度，日向這才後知後覺地察覺到，影山之所以突然性格大變的原因──他進入易感期了。

自己身為一介beta居然真的成功誘發了alpha的易感期──他有些得意，但所有心思很快地就被影山不間斷的進攻給撞到粉碎，腦裡除了快感什麼也不剩。

日向絕望地發現影山的硬度還在增加，而自己的內裡則越發柔軟，每一次進入都能到更深的地方，他終於後怕起來，胡思亂想自己是不是會被刺穿。突然地，一個不在最深處但卻是最隱密的地方悄悄地開了口，影山在一次進入他時前端抵到了那道裂口，日向的膝蓋瞬間癱軟，跌到了床上，並哭喊出聲。

「不行、那裡──」

他劇烈掙扎，這是無法克制的本能。beta與omega在生殖腔被碰觸時都會陷入恐慌，並下意識反抗。影山邊哭邊道歉並緊抱著他，體型與力量的差距使日向的掙扎顯得徒勞無功，只能被動地感受體內的利刃在一點一滴地闖入那最私密的地方。

生殖腔尚未完全打開，影山抽出後再毫不憐惜地加速往裡頭撞，重複了幾次日向就哭喊了幾次，哭到都沒聲了仍沒阻止身上的人停下動作。高潮後不應期、不應期還未結束又高潮。他自己的在兩人的動作間不停磨著床單，明明早已吐不出任何東西卻還硬著，高潮停不下來。

日向已被堆疊的快感折磨到快失去意識，卻也因不間斷的快感失去不了意識。生殖腔被一次次地疼愛後終於完全鬆開了口，影山的也成功鑽了進去，並在前端生成了結，緊緊地卡在裡頭。因為戴著套子所以沒讓任何東西留在裡面，但從體內傳來的陣陣震動還是讓日向產生被填滿的錯覺。

撐不過結消解，日向終究失去了意識，但似乎在最後一刻聞到了一絲書卷味。

日向醒來時，花了幾十秒才朦朦朧朧地恢復思考。他試著動了下身體，不意外沉重得像石頭，下身不痛，但還在發麻，衣服好好地穿著，身上有肥皂的香味，頭髮也有洗過的味道。他一轉頭，就看到影山趴在床邊，眼眶的泛紅還未消退，愧疚地看著他。他想出聲告訴影山別露出那種表情，但一開口就嘶啞地不像話。影山急忙扶起日向，拿起一旁的水杯餵他喝水。

扶著自己的手已沒了之前的熱度，假性易感期應該已經結束了。比起omega，beta誘發的易感似乎持續不了太長時間。影山的手上還黏著止血的棉花，應該是在自己睡著的期間將濃度檢定的樣本都收集好了。

覺得腰痛，日向又躺回床上，他拉了拉影山的衣角，明白日向意思的影山稍微猶豫了下後還是爬上床，將日向擁入懷裡。

身體還在叫囂著需要休息，日向的意識再一次逐漸遠去。雖然代價可能有點大──他今天應該走不回家了，或許這幾天都不能好好說話了，周一也會排球社的人調侃吧──但他確實看到影山哭著撒嬌的樣子了，這讓他感到無比的滿足。

而且還聞到了書卷味呢。

之後的事等醒來再說吧，反正，又不是只有自己要面對不是嗎。

有影山陪他呢。

■Free Talk 

感謝各位的觀看，趁著一股氣勢花了一個周末飆出來了，之後我要進入賢者模式。

標題延續前篇的旋轉木馬，乾脆地拿了遊樂園裡的設施來發揮，這次是咖啡杯。所謂的咖啡杯不就是要坐在裡面的人都瘋狂轉盤，轉到最後走下來時還搖搖晃晃的嗎？ 

就是這麼一個暈頭轉向的故事。 

之後還會有幾篇同系列，但短時間不會更新。 

順便預告一下給自己沒後路，目前還另外在醞釀長篇要當小飛雄的生日禮物，至於內容，當然還在想啊（爆 

再次感謝看到最後的您。 

**Author's Note:**

> 以下ABO世界觀注疏＋個人非典型私設  
> 我也不曉得設定那麼詳細要幹嘛 
> 
> 1.  
> 外激素抗拒訓練。成熟期後成年前的alpha與omega都必須進行的訓練，要習慣外激素的刺激以及掌控輕微的易感/發情期，讓自己不會被外激素與周期牽著走。
> 
> 2.  
> 香味片。將alpha與omega的外激素濃縮後附著在特殊紙片上，真空包裝，開封後香味就會逐漸流失的拋棄型。可拿來做外激素抗拒訓練的素材，或者安慰劑使用。因為可能誘發易感/發情，所以屬於管制藥物。 
> 
> 3.  
> 除味噴霧。可將外激素分解藉此達到除味效果的噴霧，噴在皮膚上也可隔絕味道。 
> 
> 4.  
> 生殖腔。裡面就子宮，可受孕，beta與omega才有的器官。 
> 
> 5.  
> 結。陰莖結，alpha與beta才有的現象，局部脹大後可卡在生殖腔的入口，避免滑出，確保精液可確實進入生殖腔。


End file.
